Preview: Bloodied Tears
by Kana368
Summary: This is a preview of a story that what may happen in the future. Please read and tell me your thoughts on it and if you guys want to make this into a full blown story. If you don't want that then this will be a one-shot. Remember this is only a preview and I will update this if it is going to be a thing or not. So please at least give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. I am merrily just a fan of the series, I do however own the Oc's.**

 **Description: This is a preview of a story that what may happen in the future. Please read and tell me your thoughts on it and if you guys want to make this into a full blown story. If you don't want that then this will be a one-shot. Remember this is** _ **only**_ **a preview and I will update this if it is going to be a thing or not. So please at least give it a try.**

It hurt to breath. Every inch of my body begged for mercy as I stared into Kakashi's crying eye. He pulls his hand out of my chest. I could taste iron in my mouth as blood poured out of my mouth, my eyes wide as my hand reaches out to try and grasp his should. "Kakashi, thank you-" it hurt to talk and every muscle in my body gives out and I fall backwards onto the ground, my eyes open as I stare at a starless night. A thud was heard next to me, I guessed that I was Kakashi.

'So this is how it feels to die… I never got to thank Kakashi-kun for being my friend,' I thought.

After a few minutes of pure agony, I hear a scream, then the people yelling to stop someone, fighting sounds, and then something watery pooled below me that I could only guess was blood. Suddenly, I felt someone's chakra next to me, it was bright but turning dark fast. This person gently pick me up and they're face came into view. It was Obito, my heart dropped as he cradled me.

"I get it now," he started, "I'm in hell." A single tear whelmed up in my eye when I heard him say this, I fell in love with him and I was going to make him suffer. It just wasn't fair. Why did he have to suffer? Obito never did anything to hurt anyone, he only wanted to help. So why? Why?! I had to stop him before he went down that dark path that was going to make him kill hundreds and cause the Fourth Great Shinobi war. But I wasn't going too laid down and let Madara have his way with him. Not on my watch at less.

"I'm sorry… Obito for not getting you out of the way of that boulder," he looked at me with wide eyes and mouth open as if he wanted to say something. Tears fell from my eyes as I stared at his bloodied face, a hurt expression was stitched onto his face. "I'm sorry that I won't be there when you become a jonin. I'm sorry that I won't be there when you become a jonin-sensei. I'm sorry that I won't be there when you become Hokage. And I'm so sorry that I will cause you so much pain," I apologized to him.

"Rin-" before he could continue, I cut him off.

"Please, go back to Konoha with Kakashi. Tell Sensei and Kushina-nee-san that I said thank you for being there for me when my mom and dad die. Tell Kakashi I said thank you for being my friend, and Obito," tears were coming out of his eyes and falling onto me, "I became a medic because you made me want to help people. You were always so excited and you always seemed so happy, I couldn't help myself and I ended up falling of you." Pausing, I noticed that it started to rain. For me, it felt like the Heavens themselves were crying and that God was sad for my death. Funny.

"Obito… let me tell you something that you already know. The world isn't fill with sunshine and rainbows. It's a very mean and nasty place and it don't care how tough you are, it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, or nobody is gonna hit as hard as Life. So don't just let my death affect you. Get up… get up but don't give up. Keep moving forward. I'm just a pebble in a sea of blood," I couldn't see anything, only a black void remained.

"Thank you for being there for me"

 **Okay everyone as the summary and title said this is just a preview of what** _ **may**_ **happen in the future. This is just a small part of what I want to do with this story. No this is farther along in the story so don't expect me to just head first into this part of it. It will all be up to you guys if you guys want more of this story. And to those who do read this thank you, it really helps me know that you guys like my style of writing.**

 **If you guys do, then I will be looking for advice from** _ **Libbeth**_ **and** _ **IntoTheDeep27**_ **because I'm thinking of having this story a romance one. I highly suggest that any of you guys that like romance go look at theirs stories first.**

 **By the way, you know that little thing the main character said here's the original and who said it was Rocky Balboa. I suggest you guys go watch 'why do we fall- motivational video' because I will pull somethings off of it and put them in the story if you guys want more.**

 _Let me tell you something you already know. The world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. It's a very mean and nasty place and I don't care how tough you are, it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, or nobody is gonna hit as hard as Life. But it ain't about how hard you hit. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward. That's how winning is done!_

* * *

 **Why I'm updating this is because I saw mistakes. Sorry.**

 **Also I think you guys should also look for the Naruto version of 'why do we fall- motivational video' just search 'why do we fall naruto' it should be the first one on the list. Because I think it's pretty cool what the person did.**

 **P.S. I will post the results on September, the fourteenth.**


	2. News, Ideas, and others

**!Surprise!**

Good news everyone! Bloodied Tears will become a story. I thank anyone who did read the preview and gave it a chance, thank you so much! I can't tell you guys how happy I am about the support, and like I said before I will be looking for advice from both _Libbeth_ and _IntoTheDeep27_.

As you guys can tell, this is a preview and the actual story will be on my author's page (I'm sorry to anyone that knows what the page is called where all of any author's stories go on because I don't know what it's called). The first part will be there in about a week I think or less, it really depends on if I can get the ideas that I want on the page and find the mistakes too. I'm going to do something a little different than other authors and I'm going to tell you guys how I got the idea to do Bloodied Tears.

* * *

How I Got the Idea to do Bloodied Tears

* * *

At first, I was just plain old bored and I was just sitting in my room trying to think up somethings, the stories that I was reading at the time hadn't been updated. Well, nothing came up so I went onto Fanfiction to look for stories. So I ended up looking in the Rin part of the stories and found some with Oc's that were originally from our world but went to the Naruto-universe through death.

Now don't get me wrong, I dislike those kind of stories. It took me forever to even look at the summary of one of that kind. I'm not saying all of them are bad, just some of them are because the question of 'where did that very impotent character's soul go?' was always left unanswered and that didn't satisfied me.

When I found New Perspective by stoicpoppies, I was unsure at first so I read the summary. It peaked my interest and I read the prologue. It was basically was about how the person died but after the first chapter I was hooked because he/she actually made an Oc that was Rin's little sister.

So after a few weeks, I decided that I wanted to do something like that. First, it was a girl that was originally from the Naruto-universe that died and got reincarnated as Izuna Uchiha, aka Madara's little brother, who Izuna turned into a girl. Eventually I got bored with the idea and I put what I had first written down away.

Then, after about a month, I got the idea to do someone that somehow became Rin. How she got to the Naruto-universe which was that her chest started to burn and she passed out. She would have been a lot like Sasuke but she would have been less of an ass. That idea went out of the window, because I couldn't think up anything on how to make Obito like her, other than having her save him from bullying and having her kiss Obito on the lips to stop said bullying.

Not too long after that, I actually thought up of the story that you guys will read but I wanted it to start from the moment Kakashi had put his hand through Rin's chest. I wrote that soon after the beginning of July, and put it away because I had gotten bored with it.

I did some writing on another story but I end running out of ideas on them, like one was that my Oc was reincarnated as Kushina Uzumaki; I couldn't think on how to make the Oc have a bad temper like Kushina or a verbal tic either. A different one was about how the important characters watch the future such as Hashirama, Minato, so on and so forth. I couldn't figure out how to introduce them without just putting all of their names in one long sentence.

On the eighth of August, I was going through the stories on my hard drive looking for something that I could improve on and maybe post it as a one-shot. It was in my others folder under the name of 'summary' because I had written something totally different, but still it had the skeleton of what I wanted (if I could remember right it was around 403 words long). After a lot of research on what I wanted to do and watching some music videos, plus looking for the words to 'why do we fall- motivational video', I started going through it and deleting the parts I didn't want, then I typed the parts that I thought sounded better together.

I took two days off of the project because I wanted to see if I was going to start a story from this material, do a preview on it, or do as I originally thought and do a one-shot. After a long debate, I decided that I wanted it to be a preview, so I could see what the reaction was going to be like and if people wanted to read it.

It actually took me about two to three hour, maybe four (I was having fun and I really didn't keep track of the time) to edit the story. So if you guys do find mistakes, I really tried to find them plus I kind of asked my mom to help me find some of the mistakes too.

* * *

How I Named the Story Bloodied Tears

* * *

I had watched this Five Nights at Freddy's three animation of a song called 'Nightmare' and the song is by NateWantsToBattle. That animation was done by 'Blue Light' you guys should go check it out but I do warn anyone with Photosensitive Epilepsy to be really careful when you watch it (how you find the video is just that you search 'fnaf nightmare' and it should be the first one but if it isn't for you, just look for a red haired boy that's in the futile position).

At the end of the animation the kid that it mainly focuses on, is crying and saying 'finally' (for me it sounds like he was saying thank you to the night guard) since the night guard burned the building and finally released their spirits from the animatronics. I remembered that my Oc was saying thank you to Obito while she cried, and that Obito had blood on his face and he was crying.

* * *

Shout Outs

* * *

To tell everyone, I will be doing two shout-outs per chapter and I will be deciding who will have a shout-out, so don't get all excited just because I'm doing it.

My first shout-out goes to TheAllisons because he is the first person to tell me that he would like to see more (he actually PM'd me, so yeah still counts). He even asked me for help with his stories. A suggestion guys, don't ask me for help with your stories, I'm not really good at it. TheAllisons is an author like me, so please go check out his stories, it would really help him.

My second shout-out goes to Arianna Le Fay, HybridTrash13, and KumorikoKumoriko because they all gave me motivation to make Bloodied Tears into a story.

Remember, go to my author's page and see if I have the first chapter of Bloodied Tears out!

 **Thank you everyone for reading this, and I hope all you guys have a great day! Bye!**


End file.
